Love Thy Neighbor
by Clarifyed
Summary: A stalemate between two warring kingdoms have their people crying out for peace. A treaty in the form of a marriage is made and the two participants involved are less than enthused about their future prospects with one another. Will their hatred for one another only add fuel to the fire, or will they be the change that can unify these two opposing empires?
1. Prologue

_~.~_

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. - Sun-tzu_

_~.~_

* * *

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between the Second Prince of Tenebris and the her Royal Highness of Levitatem…"

The groom and the bride at the alter continued to stare blankly at one another, both wishing that they could be anywhere but here in the church. Their intertwined hands were simply an illusion to the world that they were "united".

When the young groom looked into the icy, cold eyes of his bride, all he saw were the years of youth that he still had ahead of him, stolen. Already brought into the political world that he so wished he would never have to enter until his later years.

As the young bride gazed into the hard, emotionless eyes of her groom, all she could see was her independence and freedom being taken from her. She knew that one of her duties was to serve her people, but did it mean giving up her happiness for theirs?

The guests of the ceremony were only of Tenebris royal blood, save the several delegates of the Levitatem Kingdom who were there to see to the legitimacy of the wedding. The king and queen of Levitatem would not dare step into the Tenebris realm until the agreement was fully recognized by the church.

Both the prince and princess knew that their parents were using them as pawns in his cruel game. Only time would tell if they would survive or not.

The war between these two powerful nations had been going on for hundreds of years. The reason behind it had been somewhat lost over the years, but each kingdom knew though that they were supposed to hate one another. Their hatred of one another and the excessive pride that they had consumed there kingdoms and soon their empires started to deteriorate.

It seemed like nobody would win the war; each time one side had the advantage, the other would rise up and somehow level the playing field again. As the war continued to ravish the kingdoms land, it also took a toll on the people. Innocent lives were being taken and sometime entire villages were set ablaze. Moral diminished as well and finally after the many cries of their people, the stubborn kings agreed to end the war by signing a treaty.

Of course, there were conditions.

The young man and woman's attention were brought back to the present when the official spoke the words that would finalize their marriage.

"Do you, Prince Roxas of Tenebris, take the Princess of Levitatem as your wife to have and hold for all eternity?"

He took a gulp; eternity was a _really _long time.

"I do."

"Do you, Princess Naminé of Levitatem, take the Prince of Tenebris as your husband to forever cherish and care for?"

She internally sighed; forever, as in _forever ever?_

"I do."

"I now decree, by the divine powers bestowed upon me, you man and wife."

The onlookers only saw the unity and strength that these two puppets would hopefully bring to the future. What they didn't see was the misery that was in the eyes of these poor souls.

The two completely sealed their fates by the touching of their lips.

* * *

_AN: _

_Just a sneak peak! :)_

_Go on, click that next chapter button! I know you want to...at least I hope you want to..._


	2. Chapter 1

_~.~_

_Love your enemies, for they tell you your faults. - Ben Franklin_

_~.~_

* * *

Roxas and Naminé looked onto the applauding crowd, waving with one hand while their free hands were still wound together. After the wedding ceremony as they were lead out to the viewing balcony, Roxas father discreetly whispered in his ear that he was not to let go of his wife's hand in front of the people. Roxas had to hold back the eye roll. As if he needed another reminder that this marriage was nothing more than a sham, as if the public didn't know this as well. Yet his father was still uptight about it all even with the ceremony done! It's as if he thought that if Roxas let go of her hand then the marriage, ergo the treaty, would be null and void.

"How much longer are we to stand out here for?"

Roxas glanced to his right at his, _shudder_, wife whose artificially cheerful facial expression never faltered as she whispered this. Roxas sighed, he too wished that he could just go in and shut himself in his chambers. That definitely wasn't going to happen, they still had the reception and the dinner banquet…ugh, it was going to be a long day.

"What, can her highness not handle a simple wedding ceremony?" Roxas meant for this to sounds sarcastic and somewhat humorous. If he was going to be stuck with this girl for the rest of his life, might as well try and be civil.

Unfortunately, Naminé was not in the mood to be trifled with. Through her happy visage, she managed to give a sharp glare at Roxas.

"The more distasteful the person, the more energy it takes to be around them and I'm absolutely fatigued." She retorted.

Roxas was taken back. Of course he would be put in an arranged marriage with a woman that had no humor. Great. Well, two could play this game. Don't say that he didn't try.

"Is that so? Then I can assume that your presence in my life will be very limited, yes?" Roxas replied.

Naminé threw one more heated stare at Roxas before returning to waving and smiling to the gathering below. The weather was bleak, much like the atmosphere of the palace; the clouds in the far off distance signaling the upcoming rain.

A tinkling of bells could be heard from down below Naminé and Roxas. Naminé saw that most of the crowd had small bells in their hands that they were shaking in the air and the sound only continued to get louder. She could hear an audible groan from the side of her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Stupid tradition." Roxas grumbled. Roxas sworn under his breathe and turned to Naminé and planted a swift peck upon Naminé surprised lips.

The mass of people exploded into even louder applause and hoorays.

"You could have at least warned me before doing that!" Naminé exclaimed. Although a second ago she was cursing the cold weather, now she couldn't be more thankful for it. She didn't want Roxas to know that her flushed cheeks were from the embarrassment of a simple kiss. "You caught me off guard, you probably looked like you attacked me, not kissed me!"

"Whatever. It satisfied them." Roxas replied back coldly, the crowd still quite enthused from their display of affection.

That was right, this was all for them. The people.

"At least they seem happy." Naminé mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah at the cost of our own." Roxas replied back. Naminé didn't refute this because no matter how much they disliked each other, they could at least sympathize with one another.

* * *

Once Roxas and Naminé were out of the public eye, they unclasped their hands immediately. This was their first time not having to pretend to be happy and like one another. This little breather didn't last long though; no sooner were the in the palace were they swept away into the next activity. Roxas father meet up with them before the butlers and maids could take them away though.

"I hope you two are slept well last night, we have much to celebrate tonight." Roxas saw through his father words, seeing the real meaning: _Look like you are actually happy to be here. _ There were too many important people around that needed to believe that this marriage would and could actually work.

King Fumei was an intimating person. With his broad shoulders, staggering height and dark features, Naminé could see how he had gotten his ruthless reputation. Roxas looked nothing like him though. While Roxas was tall, he was on the leaner side and his blonde hair stood out amongst a family of brunettes.

"Yes, father, I couldn't be more happy, can't you tell?" Roxas hissed back. His father returned this with a stern look.

"Will you please take Princess Albus to her changing room?" Roxas father said as he gestured for a maid. "Have her ready in an hour, yes?"

The maid nodded lead Naminé away to the east wing of the palace.

Roxas started to walk to his own room as well, giving one last look at his father, hoping that it would convey the disappointment and misery that this man put him through.

Roxas knew that he was never his father's favorite, but that was okay. He didn't need to be, he was second prince, it's not like he needed to take over the empire. His life was perfect up until this. He didn't have the pressure of being the successor, yet all the privileges of being royalty. He knew this was a selfish thought, but he didn't cause trouble…at least not too much. Not enough to be punished like this!

"Your best behavior son." His father warned as he walked back to entertain the rest of the guest.

Apparently the look didn't get through.

* * *

Naminé knew she shouldn't keep picking at the carrot on her plate; it is so very un-lady like, but she could really care less about the people that surrounded her. They in return, probably could care less about her too.

The reception had been exactly what she thought it would be, boring and more pretending. At least she put some effort into her happy façade! The Nocte family and their friends could barely even look at her! A snide smile and an unconvincing "congratulations" was the best they could muster.

Back in Levitatem, even if you held a grudge against someone, you treated them with respect if they were a guest in your home. This was just one of the few reasons why she didn't like the Tenebris people. They were cold and hard, much like the environment they lived in.

They also had to dance and while Naminé considered herself a graceful dancer, she didn't know the steps to the music they were playing! Were they trying to make her look like an idiot? Roxas didn't even slow done his pace to help her; he was lucky that she got the hang of it before she stepped on his toes! Naminé was fluster and annoyed. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this charade up.

It was the dinner banquet now and Roxas and her were seated at the head of the table. While Roxas didn't look like he was having the best of time, he just seemed to be eating his feelings away. He didn't seem to be talking to her anymore after their little tiff in the morning. She honestly didn't mean to be so rude; she just was overwhelmed with everything! Naminé did want to try and get along, or at least coexist peaceful with Roxas.

_Maybe if I try and make a conversation again…_ Naminé thought. She looked to Roxas and tried to come up with something to say, but nothing came to mind. Roxas noticed Naminé opening and closing her mouth several times and turned his attention from his food to her.

"Can I help you my fishy lady?"

Naminé was in completely baffled, how could one man be so, so, so _obnoxious_ and _arrogant_! She hardly knew him and he had to audacity to call her such names?

"I was only going to ask if you enjoyed the food, but the ten plates that you just engulfed in the past half hour answers that!" Naminé snapped.

"I do apologize," Roxas said with faux horror, "I see that that you've only just probed and picked at your food, is Tenebris cuisine not good enough for the Levitatem pallet? We do try and get by."

"Your sarcasm is so…so…infuriating and, and…" Naminé was so riled up, she couldn't even think of a word! How did this conversation turn to this! All she wanted to do was lighten the mood and now she wish she never even tried.

Roxas' father hand been keeping his eye on the newlyweds and could see the tension escalating between them. He knew his son could be a pain and so before Roxas could reply with any more sarcastic remarks, King Fumei interrupted.

"Naminé, how are you liking Tenebris? A bit colder than back home, but I'm sure you will adjust."

Once the king addressed Naminé, it seemed like the entire room was silenced and turned to hear Naminé response. Naminé forgot all the little argument that her and Roxas were having, it was game time. She knew this just wasn't just any dinner table conversation; this was a test. The way that the King and everyone else was staring at her that she was being judged. Whatever she said would be the foundation to her reputation here.

Thinking quickly, her response was nothing less than polite.

"I couldn't think of a better place to start a new life."

"I'm glad you feel that way." King Fumei nodded in agreement and approval, he then lifted his goblet in the air. "Now, cheers, to the happiness and prosperity of the future."

A chorus of cheers and clinking of glasses resonated in the hall. Conversation resumed and Naminé took a deep breath; she had passed, at least for now.

"Good answer." Roxas voice bringing Naminé back to reality. "You didn't technically lie and your answer couldn't be taken out of context. What a politically suave princess you are."

"I didn't lie at all, Tenebris is the best place to start a new life. Whether that new life is good or bad has yet to be determined. One option is just out-weighing the other right now." Naminé replied. She didn't need Roxas patronizing her.

Roxas smirked and raised one of his the eyebrow at her.

"Like I said, good answer. Take the compliment." Roxas stated before turning his attention to the new platter of food that was placed in front of him.

Naminé didn't know how Roxas could continue to eat. She didn't even really have an appetite to begin with. Maybe it was because she got the shorter end of the stick—she was the one that had to readjust to a new location, new people, new culture, new everything. If the roles were reverse, she was sure that Roxas wouldn't be as cocky as he was now.

Naminé closed her eyes, trying to blink away this nightmare. She opened them and to no surprise, found that she was still sitting in same horrid room, next to a rotten prince, in a room full of unpleasant people. Naminé sighed.

At least in nightmares you can wake up from them.

* * *

_AN:_

_Here to hoping I finish this story..._

_Don't be shy, leave me a nice little note! (Or not so nice if that's the way you feel...)_


End file.
